Proxy
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: This is my first ever T rating, mainly for the mature content that lies within these chapters. It has to be if Word Girl takes on the duty of being a surrogate for Doctor Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Proxy

Part One: The Big Decision

A seventeen year old Word Girl flew through the city and heard from her super hearing uncontrollable sobbing and a voice calming the person crying. The comforter sounded like Doctor Two-Brains.

"There, there… Beatrice…"

"Beatrice?" Word Girl breathed, "Oh!" She remembered a couple of years ago that Doc and Lady Redundant Woman tied the knot. She was part of the wedding party much to her surprise and delight. She super sped to the apartment where Two-Brains moved in with his wife.

Word Girl saw through the window a crying Lady Redundant Woman and Doc was comforting her while holding her. He also had a sad expression on his face.

"We could always try adoption." he suggested while wiping her tears.

"That would be wonderful, nice, good… But we can't!" she wailed.

The heroine felt sorry for the villainess and tapped on the window.

They turned to see her, "Word Girl?"

Doc opened the window, "What brings you by?"

"Forgive me, but I heard the cries and came straight over to see what was wrong."

"Oh, Word Girl!" tears welled in Beatrice's eyes again, "It's awful! Just terrible! Horrible, even!"

"What is?"

But the villainess burst into tears and Word Girl turned her head to Doc.

"You see…" he started explaining, "We've been trying to have a child for some time now, but when nothing seemed to be working, we went to Tubing and found out that Beatrice is incapable of having a baby."

"Oh, no… I'm so sorry…"

"It's… fine…" she sniffled.

"I was just telling her that we could adopt instead, but she thinks we can't. Why is that, honey?"

"Because we're former criminals, that's why!"

"Doc, she's right… It would be hard for you to adopt with your past prison record… Both of you. I don't think you have a chance…"

"So… that's it then, we're doomed, fated, condemned to be childless forever…"

"So it would seem…" Doc now looked more upset than before.

Word Girl thought about their dilemma; former criminals they may be, but they weren't bad people and could be good parents if they wanted to, and seeing how they really want to… she said, "Have you try getting a surrogate? Or having treatments done?"

"The treatments would be too expensive for us." pointed Doc.

"And I don't see anyone willing to help us be our surrogate." said Lady Redundant.

"Maybe not other women of the city, but what about Ms. Question? Or Leslie? I thought they were your friends."

"They are, but I don't think they can be a surrogate. You know Leslie is too busy with Mr. Big; heck, he won't give her vacation time! And Ms. Question is too happy being a free spirit; I can't trust her to carry our baby."

"I see your point…" Word Girl pondered. She looked at the couple as they were holding on to each other in sorrow. The hero thought long and hard. This was a tough situation for Doc and Lady Redundant Woman; they weren't getting any younger, so it made sense they would want a kid as soon as possible to raise it. But how could she help them any further? She already gave them ideas, but those won't seem to work unless they could find a surrogate. Then it hit her… It was risky, but there was no other option at this point. Maybe… Just maybe it could work… She turned back to face them to tell them outright.

"If it's a surrogate you need, then… you got her…"

They stood there in shock.

"Wha… What are you saying?!" gestured Beatrice.

"Yeah, what are you getting at, kid?" questioned Two-Brains.

"I… I could be your surrogate…" she said with a straight face.

Their mouths were wide open until Two-Brains shouted.

"Are you crazy?! You only fifteen years old-"

"Seventeen." she corrected him.

"Whatever, the point is you're still too young to carry a baby! And what would your friends and family say?! And how in the world are you going to stop crime?! Hmmm?"

"Huggy could take over for me; crime hasn't been the same since you two retired along with other respected villains. As for my family, they already know my secret, so they'll understand. As for my friends…" she gave an unsure look, knowing a certain genius boyfriend wasn't going to take the news lightly, "I'll have to talk to them…"

"I was going to say," motioned Doc, "what's McCallister going to think when he finds out you're pregnant?"

"It's not like I'll be pregnant with our child."

"True, but he's going to feel cheated, sulky, and resentful, that you couldn't be pregnant with his kid first."

"Not if I give him a good reason, and this is a very good one. You guys can't wait any longer for a child to show up on your own. And you have solid points as to why you can't do anything else; no one will want to volunteer to be a surrogate for you two. But because I feel it's right, then I want to be your surrogate."

"But are you sure, absolute, positive you want to do this?"

"Yeah, think before you might regret something." he said but secretly hoped that she won't back down.

"My mind is made up, but I must consult with my partner and my parents firsthand, only then will I be free to do this."

"Oh, Word Girl!" Redundant Woman flung her arms around the superhero in a tight hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I gotta say, kid…" Doc had to wipe away tears, "This is the most amazing you have ever done… And for your enemies too, it's… wow…"

"Ex-enemies, considering you're not on the city's most wanted list anymore. Think of it as reward for not causing mayhem in a long time."

"You… are so wonderful…" Beatrice said in passion.

"But like I said, before I promise anything, I must talk it over first." she headed to the window.

"We understand," said Doc, "and thanks again! This means everything to us!"

They waved her off as she waved back and she disappeared into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: The Talk

When TJ had gone to bed, she had her parents sitting at the couch and Bob, too. She explained to them how she was patrolling the city and came across Doctor Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman's predicament. She then explained how she tried suggesting things to them and how a surrogate was the best choice, but it was a matter of who wanted to be a surrogate to two ex-villains of the city. She finally said that she would be that surrogate.

The three sat there gapping for the longest time until Bob gave out a screech practically asking if she was crazy.

"Two-Brains said that too, Huggy."

Sally shook her head, "But… Becky… You're still in high school. What would the other students think or the teachers?"

"It's not like I'll be pregnant with my actual kid, Mom! And it's not unheard of for a teenager to be pregnant while she's in school."

"Honey, you'd be taking on a very huge responsibility." motioned her father.

"A responsibility as big as taking care of the city?" she pointed out.

"That is true…" the district attorney took note, "You have saved this city on many occasions, and we will always be proud of that fact. But can you handle it, I mean really handle it? When I was pregnant with TJ, things were very difficult to do. Why, I almost threw up while I was in court!"

"I'm sure I can. I know it's the right thing to do. Doc was once my good friend before he had that mouse brain stuck on his head. Even as a villain, we could confide in each other. I want to do this for him…"

"If that is your decision…" Tim gestured.

"It is."

"Then there's no stopping you from now on." her mother said.

"Huggy?" she turned to her sidekick, "Think you can take over crime fighting for the next nine months?"

He shrugged, squeaking, 'I'm sure I can. It's your life, so it's your call.'

She went to him and picked him up to hug him, "Thanks… that means a lot."

"We'll be with you throughout this process." said Sally.

"You have our upmost support in this." said Tim as both parents hugged their daughter.

"We're just so grateful you came to us first before actually going through with it."

"Of course, it'll be a huge change for all of us, and I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anyway."

"That is a very good point." her father patted her belly.

They had snickered to that statement.

"Well, you're all set, but now I have to tell someone else…"

"He certainly has the right to know what you're up to." her mother agreed.

"Which will be tomorrow…" she gulped.

Moments later, she lied in her bed hardly being able to sleep. Telling her friends would be easy, with Scoops knowing along with Violet and Victoria and Eileen, but with Tobey… It was not going to be easy…

The next day at school, Becky had a serious face on as she saw Scoops and Violet coming to over hand in hand.

"Becky!" her best friend greeted, but then saw her face, "Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, but there might be… There's something you two should know…" and then she told them of her big decision.

Their eyes were widening in surprise. Finally, Scoops spoke, "Whoa, I knew Word Girl was noble, but wow, for you to do that for two of your villains…"

"Doc is one of my oldest villains, but he's also a dear friend, and Beatrice is like an older sister. I'd be upset, too, if I couldn't have kids either."

"But are you really going to go through with it?" Violet asked.

"I already talked to my parents and Huggy. They're with me, so I can do this."

Violet went into a hug with her, whispering, "This is the sweetest thing I have ever heard… If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Vi…" she returned the embrace and looked over to Scoops, who said,

"Same goes for me."

"You two are the best… and actually, there is something you can do."

"Name it." said Violet.

"I need to tell Victoria and Eileen first before Tobey. Can you distract him until I'm ready to tell him?"

"You got it." Scoops did a thumbs-up.

"Do you think he'll be upset by this?" Violet questioned.

"I… don't know… Doc told me he will be, and Mom said I should tell him. It's uncertain of what his reaction will be…"

Scoops noticed around the corner, "Uh-oh, speaking of which, here he comes."

"You go on ahead, Becky. We got this." Violet assured her.

"Thanks again, you two." she gave them both a quick hug and made a dash for it.

Tobey saw Becky running and tried to go after her until Scoops and Violet blocked his path.

"Hey, Tobes!" Scoops said, "I got some new pictures for the yearbook, wanna look at them?"

"Later, Scoops, right now, I want to see Becky."

"Oh, but they're really good. You should see them." said Violet as they both grabbed onto his arms and dragged him back.

"But, but, but…" he sputtered, but it was no use as they took him away.

Becky decided to skip lunch since she knew Tobey would be waiting for her as usual since they always sat together during the lunch period with the rest of their friends. She was outside of the cafeteria using her super hearing to overhear them.

"This is worrisome; I haven't seen Becky at all since this morning." Tobey's voice said.

"Oh, she's around," said Violet's voice, "she has some projects to finish. That's why she's not here."

"I hope that's all that is… I miss her."

"Not as much as she misses you…" Becky breathed. Fortunately, it wouldn't be long now, because she had next two classes with Victoria and Eileen, so she could tell them and finally could tell Tobey.

Becky and Victoria sat across each other in the library and when the timing was right, she brought her over to a secluded area of books.

"What's this all about?" Victoria demanded.

"Victoria… a couple of years ago, when you learned my secret identity, you kept your promise, and so I need you keep this one as well." She retold the events of what happened with Dr. Two-Brains and his wife and what she decided overall.

Victoria gawked and then cleared her throat, "So… you're going to be a surrogate? An actual surrogate?"

"Right."

"While you're in high school?"

"Right again."

"You do realize the rumors and gossip that's going to cause, don't you?"

"It's nobody's business of what I do."

"Well, it's certainly Tobey's business, with everyone thinking he's the father."

"Which is why I'm going to tell him before this day is up, but I wanted to talk to you first and then Eileen. I already told Violet and Scoops."

"That explains why they've been keeping McCallister on his toes and keeping him away from you."

"I don't like doing it. But at least this way, I got rid of the people who will understand right away versus the person who will have a harder time understanding it."

"Well, thanks for telling me, because with me, I probably would jump to conclusions if you didn't."

"All the more reason you were vital to tell."

Victoria gave her a hug before they returned to their studies.

The next class was gym and Becky got her chance to tell Eileen in a quiet corner of the locker room.

"Ohh!" Eileen awed, "That is so sweet of you!"

"I can see you're not being overly concerned like others have."

"I think it's a beautiful thing you're doing, and for Doctor Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman besides. I think it's terrible they can't have kids, but with you helping them, now they can!"

"Thanks for the support, Eileen. I'm going to need it." they hugged.

The hour was at hand, the final bell was going to ring, and she knew exactly where she was going to tell him. Scoops sat across from her and handed her a note, saying, _Do we need to stop Tobey after school?_

She quickly wrote, _No, I'm ready. _She gave it back to him, in which he gave a thumbs-up.

When the bell rang, Becky got to her locker and at that point heard the rushing footsteps. She turned to see her boyfriend coming to her.

"Becky! Wait!" he called out, and when he reached her, he said while panting, "All day… you've been avoiding me… and I demand to know why."

"Of course, Tobey."

"And I won't take no for an answer- Wha… you are going to tell me?"

"I have to tell you…" she took his hand and moved him to outside of the school and out onto one of the school's sports' fields.

Violet and Scoops, along with Victoria and Eileen, saw them and quickly took a seat in the stands while watching from afar.

"Five bucks says he loses it." Victoria bet.

"Ten bucks says he faints." pointed Scoops.

"Really, you two, this is serious." motioned Violet as they went back to watching the field.

"What's going on?" Tobey asked.

"Tobey… I've made this huge decision to help a couple who needs this more than anything… but I want your approval first. I already have the support of my folks, Huggy, and the friends who know my secret of being a superhero. But I know this will affect you the most. Not only will people say things behind my back, but they will too with you."

"Why?" he raised his eyebrow, "What can be so big that it'll affect me if you're just helping someone else? And why the big support group? What is it you're trying to do?"

She took a deep breath, thinking _Here goes nothing… _and said without hesitation, "Getting pregnant…"

He stared at her with a blank expression and didn't move a muscle.

She waved her hand in front of him, "Tobey? Are you there?"

Without warning, Tobey wobbled, blacked out, and fainted.

"Tobey?!" she kneeled down and shook him.

Back at the stands, Victoria grunted while Scoops said, "Called it!" She gave him the ten bucks.

She moved his head between her legs and gently smacking his cheeks for him to wake up. When he did, she gave out a sigh of relief, "Tobey…"

"Oh, Becky, I just had the most awful dream. I thought you said you wanted to get pregnant."

"You weren't dreaming; I really said that."

And he fainted once again.

"Tobey!" she had to smack him again and once he woke up, "Now, you listen to what I have to say…"

"But, Becky, be rational about this! You're too young to get pregnant! And you want to have sex now? While we're still in school?! I'm all for having it later with you, but maybe after we graduate?"

"What are you…? Oh, for Pete's sakes, Tobey! I don't mean us! I'm planning on being a surrogate for someone else!"

"Surr… Surrogate?"

"Yes… What in the world made you assume I wanted to have sex?"

"Well, you said you wanted to get pregnant… it seem obvious. Now, what's this about being a surrogate?"

She took a breath, "It was like this…" She told him all about Doc and Beatrice wanting a child and how having a surrogate was the best choice, but it was a matter of who could be their surrogate. So she made the big decision of her being the surrogate. She waited to see his reaction.

Tobey showed no emotion and then said, "So… you'll be carrying someone else's child…"

"Right, and you know Doc and Lady Redundant Woman, so it's not like I'm doing it for someone I don't know."

"Still… it'd be as if…" he couldn't finish.

"As if it weren't our own?"

"It's not fair…"

"Oh, Tobey… just because it'll be my first pregnancy doesn't mean it'll be my first kid."

"I'd rather enjoy it if you're pregnant with our kid."

"Not one second ago, you didn't want have sex at a young age, now you changed your mind?"

"It's different now; I have to share you to carry someone else's kid. And Two-Brains of all people! I know he's one of the best villains you've faced and that he was an old friend before he turned into a supervillain. But still… it stings…"

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Well, how else am I suppose to feel?! You confide in him as you do to me! I know we were your smartest villains, so how else am I supposed to compete with that?"

"You're forgetting that he's married and I'm going steady with you. I love you and Doc is a dear friend. I ask you to put yourself in his place… A retired villain who's married, but can't have a child with the woman he loves. What else can you do when someone offers the chance to what you want…? Do you understand now?"

There was silence for a moment before he answered, "Yes… But are you sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if wasn't right. I feel it is."

"But having the baby during school… A lot of people will be questioning…"

"I thought you didn't care what people say."

"I don't, but this is a big thing that will stay on the gossip chain for months."

"They can say want they want about me, but you will be okay. With everyone knowing us as a couple, you know what they'll say."

"You know if this was our actual kid, I wouldn't care. I'd be proud, in fact."

"And since it isn't…"

"Hey, we have to pretend it's ours, anyway. Nobody can know you're carrying villain spawn, right?"

"That's putting it bluntly, but yes."

"If you're completely sure about this, then I'm with you all the way…"

"You still want me to change my mind, don't you?"

"If that's possible, but when Word Girl sets her mind to something, then she sets to it…" he wrapped his hands around her waist.

She wrapped her hands around his neck with small tears coming down her face, "Thank you… I don't think I'll get through this without you…"

They moved into a long and passionate kiss.

Violet let out a sniffle of joy while Eileen was holding in her joy. Scoops wiped his brow. Victoria merely stated, "I knew he would give in… Eventually."


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: The Procedure

Tubing looked at his hospital patients in the room; Word Girl was sitting on the exam table while Two-Brains, Beatrice Bixby-Boxleitner, and Tobey McCallister sat in the chairs.

"Well, Tubing? Can it be done?" Doc asked.

"After much test results, and from the looks of it, despite Word Girl's age, her powers allow her to propagate at this stage of fertility. So, yes, I think this will work just perfectly."

"So does that mean we'll have a baby, child, offspring?" Beatrice asked with hope in her eyes.

"It certainly does, only, of course, if Word Girl is willing."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well, it is hard to believe you actually want to go through labor." pointed out Doc.

"Don't forget, she is doing this for you." Tobey reminds him.

"And we are very grateful." the doctor patted his shoulder.

"But before we start, I assume you have done the proper paperwork for a gestational surrogacy? Unless you were planning on a traditional surrogacy?"

"What's that?" Tobey was almost afraid to ask.

"It's a simple procedure where the father of the sperm combines with the surrogate's egg." Tubing replied.

"NOOO!" all four of them shouted.

"I thought not, so you do have the papers."

"I had the district attorney draw them up and it's all sign and ready." Word Girl answered.

"If you are all set on this, then we can begin with the procedures at once. Doctor Two-Brains, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." he stood up along with Beatrice following right behind as they left the room with Tubing.

Tobey went to his girl, "You okay?"

"A little nervous, but okay."

"I'm still surprised you didn't ask your parents to come in with you, or Huggy, even Violet!"

"Well, it would have been awkward, but since you're in a tight knit with the other villains, and you are my boyfriend, so it felt right."

"When did you start having these feelings of being right?"

"I let my instincts guide me to make the right choices; heck, I had the instinct to accept your offer when you first asked me out."

"Well, I'm glad you listened, then…" he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Any reason?"

"Oh, just knowing I won't be able to do this in the next couple of months…"

"In that case, don't stop…" she glommed onto him.

Tubing came back in about an hour later, "Alright, the sperm has been put in storage and Mrs. Boxleitner is the operating room, which means you'll be next soon. Is there anything you want to do beforehand?"

"Maybe I better see them before I head in?"

"That would be a good idea."

Both she and Tobey head to a waiting room with the Botsfords, Bob, Violet, and Scoops.

"Are you done already?" her mother asked.

"Oh, no. Lady Redundant Woman is still the operating room, but I'll be next, so if there's anything I should know, please tell me."

"All we want is for you to be safe, honey." said her father.

"Right, and that you'll be fine." said Sally.

"Word Girl is more of a hero today than she has ever been." said TJ.

"Aww, thanks, TeeJ…" she hugged her not-so-little-anymore brother.

"Becky, you're going to be a wonderful surrogate." said Violet.

"Ditto." said Scoops, "Although I do have a question: what is a surrogate, exactly?"

"A surrogate is a substitute or proxy, as in I'm taking Lady Redundant Woman's place of carrying her and Two-Brains' baby. But wait… I thought you knew that?"

"I did. I just thought a definition would ease your nerves."

"Very clever. I should have thought of that." said Tobey.

"Like you need to ask for a definition. You are, after all, a genius." she winked.

"You got that right!" he lifted her and spun her around. Once he put her down, he said, "Another thing I won't be able to do in a couple of months…"

"Don't worry, once it's over, it'll just be the two of us to make up lost time…" she kissed his cheek and then turned to all of them, "And I can't thank you enough for being with me on this to the end."

Bob jumped into her arms and gave a big hug before letting go.

"Especially thanks to you, Huggy…" she whispered.

Tubing wheeled in by then with a nurse pushing a wheelchair, "Ahem, Word Girl. It's time."

"Right…" she gave each her family and friends a hug and kissed Tobey as he returned the kiss before floating down onto the chair. She waved as they waved back to her while she was being pushed away.

Moments later, she was on an operating table and a nurse gave her anesthesia and slowly, she fell asleep.

She felt groggy as she woke up to find herself in a hospital room.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake, rouse, and come around." said Beatrice's voice as she turned to see her in another bed. She spotted a clock, telling her it was late afternoon.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Great, better, fine. And you?"

"A bit weak."

"Makes sense. They just implanted my egg in you some time ago."

"They did? Wow… I find it so hard to believe that a baby might be inside me now." she touched her stomach.

"Believe it."

"Of course we won't know for sure until a few days had passed."

"I hope it's true, accurate, and correct."

"Me, too." she reached her hand out to her, which Beatrice took.

"You are the best superhero there is. I feel so bad for the things I've done to you that I don't deserve this act of kindness."

"Don't say that. You gave up villainy and now want to go on to a better life and what better way to start is by having a child to raise? I'm just the carrier. You are the mother who's going to get her wish come true."

"How sweet of you say… but you really are doing so much already. Crime fighting, school, family, dating; you deserve to enjoy that."

"Well, too late to go back now." she rubbed her tummy. _Really, too late…_

The door to the room opened then and Tubing rolled in with Doc and the Botsfords, minus TJ and Huggy.

"And how are my patients doing?"

"Alright." both said.

"Everything went as it should have. Steven's sperm and Beatrice's egg was combined and was place in Becky's uterus. The natural process should take place now."

"Thank you, doctor." said Sally, going over to her daughter, "How you feeling, sweetie?"

"A little tired, but okay."

"She did very well in the operating room." commented Tubing.

"Word Girl," Doc motioned, "I know we've already gone through this, but we really are grateful you've done this for us. I can't think of anybody else more qualified to carry our child."

"And we will help you along the way." said her father.

"I know you will… And Doc, it is my pleasure and duty…" she smiled, and then turned back to her mom, "How's Tobey? And Scoops and Violet?"

"They left a half hour ago knowing they had to go home by our urging since they wanted to see you when you woke up. Tobey was hard to get rid of, so I had to point out that I would tell his mother if he didn't get home. But he swore he would come visit you the minute you were home."

She did a small giggle, "Oh, Tobey… He can worry too much about me."

"That boy loves you." said Doc.

"I know he does…"

"Come, everyone. The young ladies need their rest after their hard operations." Tubing waved the adults to follow him.

Sally kissed Becky's forehead and Tim did the same. Doc kissed Beatrice on the lips and shook Becky's hand. Then, all four of them left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: The Pregnancy

"How long until you know you're pregnant?" Victoria asked when Becky was back in school three days later.

"Hard to say; Professor Tubing pointed out that it could be days." she said as she was walking with the friends that knew what she was talking about.

"If you feel anything, anything at all, let me know." Tobey stood by her side.

"Naturally, you guys are the first to know if anything went wrong. Another reason why I needed to tell all of you, with me sharing classes with most of you. I can let you know that's something wrong."

"Good plan." said Scoops.

"But let's hope that doesn't come to pass." Violet pointed out.

"I agree." said Becky.

"Becky!" TJ's voice shouted out, and she turned to see him coming and carrying a piece of moldy bread, "Check out Johnson's and my science project! We're bound to get an A!"

When she looked at it, the bread was really moldy and disgusting-looking. Then, a horrible smell filled her nostrils and nearly caused her to choke. However, it seemed no one was bothered by the smell and she suddenly felt nauseous. She made a dash for the nearest girls' bathroom.

"Do you think…?" Violet gestured.

"I bet it is!" Tobey went to the door and knocked, "Becky? Are you alright?"

But that was only answered by a gagging noise.

"Let us handle this." Victoria pushed him; aside with Violet and Eileen, she followed right behind her.

The girls found her leaning against a stall.

"Mom wasn't kidding…" she panted.

"Oh, Becky…" Violet leaned on her shoulders, "Should we take you to the nurse?"

"That would probably be a good idea…"

The three of them grabbed hold of her as they took her out and Tobey asked with worry,

"Are you hurt?"

"Dizzy, but not hurt." she replied.

"Sorry, sis. I guess this thing's a health hazard."

"You're darn right it is. Keep that thing away from her!" said Tobey.

"Oh, Tobes… it just means that the baby's on the way. I could smell it more than the rest of you."

"Is that a sign of pregnancy?" Scoops asked, "Having a high sense of smell?"

"And nausea."

"One thing's for sure, you need to lie down." Tobey held her hand.

"Next stop, nurse's office." said Victoria, moving them along.

In mere minutes, she laid on the clean white cot of the nurse's office. The Principal's office was next door and he was surprised to see Becky Botsford in the nurse's workplace.

"Never thought I would see you here, Miss Botsford. You're usually so healthy that you never missed a class or assignment, as you are in the top of your class."

She nervously chuckled, "First time for everything…"

"It is unusual," agreed the nurse, "never had I had to treat Becky Botsford. What could it be that's caused you to feel sick?"

"I threw up this morning in the bathroom."

"Nausea? Did you eat something wrong?"

"No, but she smelled something wrong…" Tobey whispered.

"Is there anything else?" the nurse asked.

"Now that I think about it… I did have a hard time waking up this morning and I didn't have the energy to do anything."

"Hmm…" the nurse went deep into thought, "The way you're describing things… it's almost as if… but that can't be right, can it?"

"What?" Becky questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, a smart student like you would never…"

"Would never what, nurse?" said the Principal.

"As if you are experiencing a pregnancy."

"What?!" the friends pretending to be shocked.

"You're right. Miss Botsford would never consider such a thing." the Principal motioned, "A practical young lady, it's not like her, and you, Mr. McCallister, I understand from the student body that you are Rebecca's steady. You are also a smart young man. Such nonsense is unheard for you two."

"You're right, it is." said Becky.

"I rest my case."

"But I really am pregnant."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right, but you said you are pregnant?"

"You heard right," said Tobey.

Both the Principal and Nurse looked back between the two.

"I'm carrying a baby for someone else." she explained.

They both gave out sighs of relief.

"Miss Botsford, please don't ever do that again. Now, you're not the first teenager to be pregnant in high school, mind you. But you are a brilliant student and have a bright future ahead of you. It would have been surprising that you didn't think things through and have a child in the middle of your prime."

"Believe me, sir; I know I should wait until I'm in a more stable environment to raise my child."

The nurse began to question, "As relieving it is that you're not having your own baby, but aren't you young to be a surrogate, too? I think the rule is you have to be twenty-one to be one."

_Uh-oh… _She saw Tobey giving her a nervous expression.

She quickly said, "I was, um, an exception." She knew that wasn't a lie.

"That's a pretty big exception, if you ask me. I think I better look into this." he said.

"No!" all of them said.

The adults gave the students confused looks, and Becky knew then she had to act.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now, so I better get to class." she headed for the door.

"Me, too!" Tobey followed right behind her.

"So do I!" said Victoria.

"Us, too!" both Violet and Scoops said and were out the door before the principal could say,

"Wait! We need to discuss this more!" but the door slammed by then.

"That was close!" said Victoria, "Too close!"

"Who knew our principal was that snoopy?" said Scoops.

"Great, now I have to avoid him for the whole nine months!"

"Maybe your mom can talk to him?" Violet suggested.

"At this point, I think that's the best option. My mom does have a way of talking to people without revealing too much information."

"It's our best shot…" said Tobey.

"Don't you mean my best shot?"

"Becky, ever since you made the choice and had the procedure, there's no such thing as me; only us."

"Tobey's right," Violet touched her shoulder, "we're all in this together."

"How lucky I am to have such wonderful friends and a sweeter boyfriend." she moved them into a group hug.

After dinner that night, Becky told Sally the predicament she had with the principal now. Her mother agreed that she would speak to him first thing in the morning. She went upstairs then to dial the speed number for Doc's cell; ever since the decision was made; they made sure that phone numbers were exchanged so she can update them on how the pregnancy was going.

Doc picked the call right away, "Hello?"

"Is Beatrice with you?" she asked.

"She is," he motioned for his wife to come over, "why? Did you need to talk to her?"

"Actually, it's for both of you, so put it on speaker."

In doing so, he said, "Okay, it's on."

"I just wanted to say… Congratulations! Your new baby's on the way!"

"Really?!" they both said in excitement.

"Yup, I experienced the first sign of pregnancy today."

"You did?!" they said again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Nauseous, but okay, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Word Girl, you are the best." said Beatrice.

"You don't have to keep saying that. It's a done deal: I'm officially pregnant and you two are going to be parents."

"We sure are…" Doc wiped a tear, "Now get plenty of rest and take it easy. Please let us know if anything else happens; we don't want to miss anything."

"You got it. See you soon."

"Bye!" the couple said and hung up. They faced toward each other and went into a tight embrace.

"It's really happening…" she said.

"You bet it is…"

"Ack! There's so much to do! We have to make a nursery, buy baby clothes, toys!"

"Easy, easy, we have plenty of time and I have a surprise for you…"

"What?"

He put his hands on her eyes and shouted out, "Okay, guys, bring it in!"

"You got it, Boss!" said the henchman as he and Charley carried in a cheese-like crib.

"And open!" he removed his hands.

She gasped in surprise, "Oh! It's so precious!"

"I didn't want to show it to you until we knew for sure, but thanks to Becky's conformation, we can enjoy this moment… and check out the mobile."

She did check and was touched to see redundant matches of pens; one was a ballpoint pen, the other was a fountain pen, and the last one was a gel pen, "Oh, Steve…"

"Hard to say who he'll take after…"

"Yeah… Wait… did you say 'he'?"

"Sure, it's bound to be a boy."

"Well, what if it's a girl?"

"Sweetie, trust me, it's going to be a boy."

"You won't be happy if it's a girl?!"

"No! Of course I'll be happy with a girl. I'm just saying that Steven Jr. is-"

"Steven Jr.?! You know if it is a boy, we are not naming him Steven Jr.!"

"Well, why not?! It's a good name!"

They continued on with their quarrel.

For the next couple of days that followed, Becky was exhausted and threw up in the bathroom. Sally knocked on the door.

"Becky! I got some more ginger ale for you!"

"Thanks!" she managed to say before gagging again.

Finally, she was able to rest on the couch drinking.

Her mother wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "You are being so good about this…"

"Now, I know why Doc was amazed I took the job. Thank you for trying to talk me out of it."

"As any mother should, but you are turning eighteen soon and graduating, so it's time to make your own choices in life. And since you were so set to do this, I couldn't refuse your decision."

"Good point. I now have to live up to the choices I make in life. This is the example, but I am still happy to do it."

"What you are doing is a wonderful thing; it's a good reason for you to be pregnant in the first place."

"Hmm… Say, I'm getting kind of hungry; do we have any cheddar?"

"Cheddar? I think so…" she went to the refrigerator and scouted out the block of cheddar cheese. She turned back to her daughter and asked, "How many pieces do you want?"

"Actually, could you bring the whole thing?"

"Uh… Sure?" She reluctantly gave it to her.

When it was placed in front of her, Becky lifted the whole thing up and starting chewing and eventually swallowed it all in one gulp.

"I'm still hungry for more."

"Oh, dear. I better go to the store then, because if this is what I think it is, then it's likely I'll need to buy the whole cheese aisle!" Sally grabbed her purse.

"You think its cravings?"

"Must be if you had swallowed that whole block of cheese, then it is likely that you'll want more and more. I'll be gone a while, so why don't you call one of your friends or Tobey to come over to keep you company? With Bob being with TJ and your dad out on a Botsford men outing, it would be a good idea should anything happen to you."

"At this point, I don't want to argue with you, not when another life's at stake. So, okay… I'll call someone over."

Sally gave a smile and kissed her head, knowing who she'll call the minute she'll walk out that door.

When her mom had gone, Becky dialed on the phone. It rung on the other line until there was a click and she said, "Tobey, get over here." In a second, the other line hung up and she could hear the sound of big metal feet in the distance getting closer.


End file.
